Aquerna
Anna Parsons, codename Aquerna, is the avatar of a squirrel spirit. She can talk with squirrels - they view her as one of them, just a little bigger. She is a member of the Underdogs. MID MID as of 2006-12: General description Anna is perky and cute. She's got the spirit of the squirrel! What did you expect? She's pretty cute but not beautiful by baseline standards, so she's background noise at Whateley. She has low expectations for herself, so this doesn't surprise her. She comes from a low-income family in Zanesville, Ohio, who all but disowned her after manifestation. She used to be fat and nearsighted, but her spirit took care of it (even if she can't figure out how she got a squirrel spirit in Zanesville). Powers As the avatar of the squirrel, she's stronger and faster and quicker than she used to be. She has roughly the quickness and speed of an Exemplar-3, roughly the strength of an EX-2 her size, and an unusually good leap for her strength. (Running broad jump: 50'; standing broad jump: 25') The leap is in part due to the odd change in her bones and muscles, making her about 10% lighter than someone her size ought to be. She heals at roughly the rate of a Regen-2. She also has lost any fear of heights. She can scramble up and down trees, buildings, any place she can get the slightest purchase, and faster than a chipmunk. She can evaluate a potential landing spot instantly and know whether it will hold her weight. Her nails have gotten strong enough to climb up concrete or brick walls. She has abnormally good hearing and an abnormally sharp sense of smell. Her eyesight is abnormally sharp: she can read a bulletin board from across a room. She can understand squirrels, speak to them, and command them (in force if need be). Squirrels automatically love her, and will follow her all over campus if she doesn't ask them to stop. She loves them too, and is always sneaking food out for them. Spring will be the hardest time of year for the squirrels of Whateley, and she'll be sneaking nuts and grains out to her furry friends all during the season. Skills Other than her powers, she's not too skilled. Because of her dad's job, she knows more about junkyards and scrap metal collection than a teenaged girl needs to know. She's really good at cooking and the other things she has learned from her mom. She's been working hard in aikido, but Sensei Ito has only advanced her to an orange belt. So far. She's determined to get a high-degree black belt, and be able to defend herself from stupid bullies. This has become more urgent since she beat Buster in her combat finalNever Look a Gift Squirrel in the Mouth and he and his friends are now after revenge. Since she's a scholarship student, she's been working as a groundskeeper, which is a job she loves. (She can clear the entire Quad of leaves and twigs in fifteen minutes, just by asking all the nearby squirrels to pile the stuff up where she points.) She's found that she's also really good as an arborist, since she can climb trees like a squirrel, innately assess how sound branches are, and get her little friends to tell her about things like holes inside the trees and weak root systems. Personality Anna is perky, friendly, and a lot more persistent than she used to be. She's curious about things in general. She doesn't think about how much of that is the squirrel spirit and how much of that is her. She's definitely one of the good guys, even if she doesn't see herself that way. She's not a predator, even if she still eats meat. She'll stand up for herself and her loved ones if she has to. But she'd rather avoid trouble in the first place. She sees herself as small and insignificant, although it is anyone's guess how much of that is her squirrel spirit and how much of it is being one of the school losers as a kid. She values family and social interactions over personal achievements. Despite her natural shyness and self-deprecating ways, Aquerna is slowly becoming more assertive and, in the process, someone the other Underdogs may look up to. She memorably defeated one of the least-liked campus bullies in her Final. She regained (by coincidence, but still...) their own clubhouse (from Jeckel).Parkour Jam Hooligans She acted heroically during the Halloween Invasion, and is treated as an equal by the likes of Phase and Zenith. Weaknesses Her powers are not very awe-inspiring for Whateley, so pretty much anybody at Whateley can clobber her. She's overly curious. She wants to be outside more than before. She has to make an effort not to climb all over things. (She loved doing that Parkour thing that Mister Mahren let her join, but he died, and things aren't the same even if that Caitlin girl asked her to come join them.) She has two front upper teeth that are a little on the large size, and she constantly has to make sure she's not letting them slide out onto her lower lip like a squirrel. She has a major sweet tooth, but she had a bad sweet tooth before she ever manifested. Notes Phase gives Anna her codename in 4th period Basic Martial Arts some time in late September.Ayla and the Tests 'Aquerna' is Middle English for 'squirrel', from the Old English word 'acweorna'. Who else besides Phase is going to make that connection? After some jerks teased her about being a 'Squirrel Girl' like in Marvel Comics, Anna has deliberately aimed for a costume like that of Squirrel Girl (but with no tail). Associations *Underdogs, particularly: **Kamuro **Lucille *Parkour Hooligans *Phase *Hazmat (boyfriend) *Skids (Roommate, Dickinson Cottage) References Category:Students Category:Class of 2010 Category:Avatar Category:Underdogs Category:Parkour Hooligans Category:Dickinson Cottage